User talk:Perrystar2272
HELLO Welcome to my page! Please leave a message after the meap. MEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP What pages What do you want to do? No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 16:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Editing Profile Page I noticed you've edited my profile page. I undid the edit as it isn't needed as well as unnecessary. Please don't do that again. Thanks. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) OMG! O...M...G!! I just read your profile, and i realized, You and I are EXACTLY alike. I'm considering re-doing my entire profile. Not like yours, though. I don't want to seem like a copy-cat. :) Phinbellafan 19:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Phinbellafan Problem Hey, Agent P! You know how I said I had a problem, but then I had to leave? Well, I was wondering if you'd take the time to help me. Get back to me soon! IsabellaLover 13:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So, last night, at 11 p.m., I woke up (after sleeping for a few hours) and came onto this wiki to check things out. After a little while, I started looking for my headphones so I could try and watch a P&F episode online (I wasn't really tired). I couldn't find them, and then I heard someone coming. So I got off as quick as I could, but I was too late, and my dad caught me and told me I was grounded from the computer for today (except for classes). When I went downstairs to make my breakfast this morning, my mom started asking me what I was doing last night. I told her I was just looking for my glasses. She, nor my dad, believed that. So now I don't know what to tell them to convince them I wasn't really on here (if they find out I was on here, I may have to be watched every minute of the day, which I don't want). What should I tell them? IsabellaLover 14:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. :) Thanks for trying to help...I guess I'll just have to deal with being grounded. It's no big deal, anyways...*shrugs* Thanks, again, even though you couldn't really help me. :) IsabellaLover 14:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Bad News I got kickbanned from the chat by PlantyThePottedPlant I gotta wait till I can go to the chat again, so I probably won't talk to you on chat From, Anthony Custom Signature Here you go! Once in the " " page, copy and paste the following code into where you can customize your signature: And that is why I love Ferb! As you're doing this, make sure the check box where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your soon-to-be-customized signature will not work properly. Enjoy! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, try this You know what to do: Pepe is angry. He is hungry. He wants to eat you.WEK Enjoy. :) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I think I see the problem. Try this, instead: Pepe is angry. He is hungry. He wants to eat you.WEK Hope this helps! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012